


Something Sweet for My Something Sweet

by heartsdesire456



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bucky Barnes, Adorable Steve Rogers, Candy, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve cuddle and eat candy of the 21st century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet for My Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> ^ that's it. Literally. There is no plot here. At all.

Bucky flopped back onto the couch and Steve raised his arm, letting him settle against his chest. “Okay, so this time we’ve got like forty different types of jelly bean,” Bucky said, pulling open one of the dozen or so bags he dumped on the couch beside him.

Steve nodded, tapping Bucky’s shoulder. “Nice, gimme one,” he said, and Bucky reached over his shoulder to put a pink jelly bean in Steve’s mouth then tossed the blue one in his own. “Oh hey, I like this,” Steve said and Bucky made a face.

“I have no idea what this is meant to taste like, but it tastes like the smell of window cleaner,” he said, and Steve cringed.

“Ick, try the pink ones,” he urged, reaching into the bag between Bucky’s thighs. He came back with a few different colors and offered Bucky a pink one, feeding it to him before eating a red one himself. “How much do we have left? I already feel kinda gross,” Steve asked, and Bucky picked up a grocery bag full of chocolate at his left. “Oh no,” Steve groaned and Bucky grinned.

“I’m gonna barf everywhere later, but it’s totally worth it,” he said with a cheerful smile. 

Steve sighed, leaning his head back. “Just don’t throw up on me, Jerk,” he said and Bucky gave him a devious grin.

“It’s gonna be payback for all the hundreds of times you’ve puked on me in the past,” he teased, offering Steve more jelly beans. 

“Here, try this,” Steve said, grabbing a handful of jelly beans and holding them to Bucky, who ate the whole bunch of them out of Steve’s hand, cheeks puffed out as he leaned back and chewed, a few jelly beans falling down into their laps and bouncing off the couch. Bucky hummed in surprise, nodding appreciatively. 

Steve was just getting another handful of jellybeans from the bag when a voice called out. “Hey, why the hell are there sugary melty candy things _on my floor_?!” Tony demanded.

Bucky looked down and then looked back up. “Oops,” he said without any real remorse. He turned and fed Steve another jelly bean instead, totally ignoring Tony’s scandalized look at his floor.

“Jellybeans?! On my COUCH?!” he cried.

Bucky snickered and Steve poked him in the side, grinning. “Well there’s one jellybean, for sure,” he said and Bucky swatted at his thigh.

“Yeah, watch who you call jellybean, ya Punk,” he said, and Tony frowned.

“Uh, hello, mess on my floor and couch?”

Pepper snorted as she and Bruce rounded the back of the couch. “Tony, you do not get to complain about messes,” Pepper argued. She looked at Bucky and Steve and the mass of candy wrappers around them, grimacing. “That’s not gonna be good later, guys,” she said, and Bucky nodded, grinning.

“I’m gonna barf everywhere for sure,” he said, shoving another handful of jellybeans in his mouth before offering the rest of them to Steve, who tipped the bag up, pouring the last few in his mouth before balling up the bag and tossing it aside. “Chocolate next?” Bucky asked, digging around in the bag.

Steve nodded, leaning to look in the bag. “Gimme a Kiss.” Bucky smirked and tipped his head back, pressing his lips to Steve’s. Steve smiled against his mouth, rolling his eyes at him when Bucky gave him a shit-eating grin. “You’re not funny,” he said, pecking his lips with a smack. “Gimme the damn chocolate, Jerk.” Bucky fed him a piece of chocolate and Steve moaned.

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Oh so you make that sound for the candy but not for me, huh?” he asked. He leaned back, peeling the paper off his piece of chocolate. He put it in his mouth and moaned. “Oh shit, never mind,” he said, and Steve nodded. “This is so sweet. I’m gonna hurl.”

“Me, too,” Steve said, rubbing Bucky’s stomach. Bucky nuzzled into his neck appreciatively. “What’s next?” Steve asked, and Bucky grabbed a bottle, holding it up.

“Pepto, so we can eat more candy before we barf,” he said, and Steve hummed, then took the bottle and turned it up, taking a drink before passing it back, making a face.

Bruce, Pepper, and Tony all stood, giving them horrified looks as Bucky repeated Steve’s move, then handed him a Kit-Kat. “I thought I was crazy,” Tony mumbled and Bruce nodded.

“You’re insane,” Bruce said, and Bucky just smirked and fed Steve a bite of chocolate.

“You’re insane,” he countered, slapping Steve’s thigh. “I’m enjoying something sweet with my something sweet,’ he said and Steve looked at the back of Bucky’s head with a goofy grin.

Pepper blinked. “Bucky… you’re drinking upset stomach medication so you can prolong the time before you vomit and eating more candy than any human ever should. That’s insane.”

Bucky shrugged. “Super soldiers can’t die from too much candy, I’m pretty sure.”

“Can’t, I found that out the first time I discovered sour gummy worms,” Steve confirmed and Bucky gestured to him. 

“See?” Bucky curled his fingers through Steve’s on his middle. “My baby doll wouldn’t steer me wrong,” he told Pepper, who just rolled her eyes and turned away.

“Tony, it’s official, your friends are more disgusting than you,” she said, patting his shoulder as they all turned to leave. “Congratulations. You’re not the weirdest of them all.”

Bruce chuckled. “Hey, seems like I’m not either,” he said as he fell into step with Pepper. Tony shook his head and followed.

Bucky just turned to Steve, who kissed him and then fed him more candy.


End file.
